


His Warmth

by ChaseMcQueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ecopoint: Antarctica, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Meihem - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, One Shot, Supportive Relationship, junkmei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseMcQueen/pseuds/ChaseMcQueen
Summary: She still has nightmares about her past, but thankfully, she doesn't have to get through the pain alone.





	His Warmth

_At the Ecopoint, Mei had not much to do besides looking at data. More and more data. Every. Single. Day. She didn’t mind it, it was her job, but it did get boring every once in a while. Of course, every now and then she could show everyone at the base who the ping-pong queen was. But then again, she was there so help save the world, not play around._

_It was getting late, she was probably running late for dinner. She saved everything she was doing, powered out the monitors (they had to save energy after all!) and got out of the Climatology monitoring station._

_Walking through the base, towards the crew quarters, Mei couldn’t shake around the feeling that something was wrong. The base was too quiet. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t figure out what it was._

_She started to notice that the corridors were getting darker. Her surroundings colder. The wind outside was beginning to turn into a raging snow storm. Even though she was already used to the weather, she started to feel cold._

_Anxiety took her over, so the climatologist started walking faster. She tried to convince herself that she was safe, that the base was built to endure the worst climates on the Arctic. Still she wouldn’t entirely believe herself for some reason._

_“Snowball?” she called, her voice squeakier than normal. But the AI assistant of the Ecopoint failed to show itself. That was odd. Snowball was always around._

_Mei made the left turn that should get her to the quarters’ kitchen, but instead found herself at the cryostasis laboratory. How could she have ended up there? She was sure she was headed to the right place!_

_As she started to turn around to leave, something caught her eye. There was an out of the ordinary glow coming from where she knew the cryostasis pods stood. Curiosity brought out the best of her, so she decided to approach the pods to see what originated that glow._

_Her breathing started getting faster, to the point she was almost hyperventilating. The uneasiness she had been feeling did nothing but increase. Mei was feeling colder and colder by the minute. The nagging at the back of her mind bothered her. It pushed her to go back, but she just couldn’t follow the instinct. She_ had _to find out what was going on._

_Standing in front of the pods, Mei saw each of her colleagues’ names written across the pods. The word ‘MALFUNCTION’ spread in red, bold letters above each of them._

_She frowned, worry drawn in her features. There had to be a mistake. The pods shouldn’t even be in use at that moment! What the heck was going on? She started trembling, but this time it wasn’t just because of the cold._

_“Guys?” Mei half screamed, hoping with all of her heart that the others would come around the corner, having some explanation about what was going on with the pods. Probably joking around about how scared she was…_

_But that never happened. No sound could be heard besides the ongoing raging of the storm outside and her own heartbeat pounding at her ears._

_She needed to get out of there, she needed to find everyone. But before…_

_Mei took a step forward, closing the gap between herself and one of the pods. The closer she came to them, the more a little voice in her head warned her to back off. As she was finally at an arm’s distance from the pod that had Captain Opara’s name on it, the surrounding cold she was feeling became almost unbearable. But that didn’t stop her from taking a peek inside._

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

With tears on her eyes and cold sweat on her forehead, Mei sat up on her bed as she woke up from her nightmare. She could feel her throat aching from her scream. Panting, she hugged herself. The weather at Watchpoint Gibraltar was nice and warm at night, but she was trembling from the cold.

Disoriented as she felt, she glanced at the empty spot beside her on the bed. For a second, she knew something was missing there, and it took her brain another couple to figure out what it was. Or rather, _who was._

“Jamie!?” she shrieked. She was so, so cold. In her mind, the image of what she had seen inside the pod in her nightmare was as vivid as what she had seen back in Antarctica. Back when she had found out she had been the sole survivor of her whole team. She let out a big sob.

In an instant that felt like an eternity after waking up, her bathroom door was violently hurled open. She heard the familiar sound of uneven steps coming, _running_ , closer. In a few long strides, Junkrat reached her bed, cursing himself for his bad bathroom break timing.

Before she could react, he was already embracing her. He was so _warm_. “Its okay love, I’m ‘ere” he whispered to her, soothingly, “you’re with me now”. She pressed herself into his arms and his bare torso, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. 

As scared and cold as she had felt, he made everything better. It wasn’t magic, it wasn’t going to go away in a few seconds, but his sole presence comforted her. He was her sun.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t help a few more sobs escape from her lips. “I-I… I just… I can’t h-help see-seeing them… i-in my n-night-mares…” she managed to whimper between hiccups, “I-I st-still miss them”.  She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Jamison shushed her softly, caressing the back of her head with his metallic hand, and keeping her as close to him as he could with his real one. He knew it would be stupid for him to say it had been just a nightmare. It wasn’t. And he knew he couldn’t take her pain away, as much as he wanted to. But he could be her rock. He could be the heat her body so desperately craved. “It’ll by alroight” he said.

He wasn’t a stranger to this episodes anymore. The first time it had scared him to death. When Mei had told him her story, he hadn’t had to ask to know it still haunted her. But heck, he didn’t expect it to be that bad. That night she had been ashamed of the wreck she was, of appearing weak in front of him. He couldn’t stand to see the woman he loved hurting like that. He wanted to help her feel better, so he hugged her. He hugged her so tight that she could feel how much he cared for her. How much he wanted her to stop suffering. He didn’t let go of her even as they both fell asleep again. Jamie couldn’t help to think back on that time as he strengthened his grip on her.

Pulling her head back, puffy brown eyes stared into his ambers, with silent gratitude in them. The tear stream coming from her eyes wouldn’t stop, but at least it was slowing down. “Don’t ever let go of me, Jamie” she softly pleaded him.

“As if you had ta ask, Snowflake” he said with a smile. It wasn’t the wicked cheshire grin he flashed every time he provoked an explosion. Mei recognized it as the tender smile he gave only to her. That warm smile that melted all the way to her heart. She couldn’t help but giving him back a small smile in return.

Without letting go of her, Jamison leaned down on her bed and made sure both of them were comfortable. He kissed away the tears on her cheeks before pecking his little snowflake on her rose lips. “I love you” he said, looking back into her eyes and lingering barely an inch away from her face.

She almost forgot the coldness she had felt when she suddenly woke up. The contact of his skin with hers felt almost electrical as she heard him say that. Jamison had that effect in her ever since she let her icy walls down. Ever since she let him into her life. “I love you too” she said before kissing him back.

Mei didn’t know how the junker became such a big part of her life so quickly. But she certainly believed she could live forever immersed in Jamie’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Hopefully it wasn't that bad ^^'. This is my first Overwatch fanfic and my first time writing after many, many years, so please, let me hear what you think about it! I may write more Meihem oneshots in the future (already have a few ideas) but I still have no idea of when or if they'll be published. Again, thank you so much!


End file.
